


The Pastor

by conormonaghan



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cocky Justin Bieber, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Seduction, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conormonaghan/pseuds/conormonaghan
Summary: Justin Bieber meets a pastor named Carl Lentz, who helps him piece his life back together.





	The Pastor

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains sexual acts between young adult males and/or females. If you do not enjoy this type of material, or if it is illegal in your country or place of residence, please stop reading immediately. This story is not an accurate depiction of reality, and any relations to real persons or acts that may appear within are unintentional. This story is fiction.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story was written for the enjoyment of readers. It should not be reposted or reproduced without the writer’s consent.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can read drafts of my future work as they become available at www.conormonaghan.com

_He is walking down a city street._

_The day is lukewarm, oddly humid._

_He lifts his shirt to wipe beads of sweat from his face. A glimpse of Calvin Klein._

_He is completely alone._

 

**THE PASTOR**

Justin Bieber is on his knees with his hands tied behind his head wearing nothing but a jockstrap.

*

Six months ago, I was lost. I was the biggest celebrity in the world, but in a way, that left me with nothing to enjoy in life. For a while, after distancing myself from moms, I grew closer to my dad, but he was toxic. Hurt my career, spent my money. Then, I met Carl. He helped me rekindle my romance with Selena, and more importantly, rediscover God. He invited Selena to his church and showed me how to put the pieces back together. He didn’t ask for anything in return, just friendship. I donated lots of money to the church, really, basically all of my money, but because I wanted to, not just because he asked. I felt like I had a purpose. For a month, everything was paradise with Selena, but eventually things fell apart again.

*

Carl is wearing a pair of black boxer briefs. Calvin Klein. He’s standing two feet in front of Justin, his crotch lined up with Justin’s face. Justin eyes are covered by a black blindfold. They’re in Carl’s New York City condominium, suspended fifty-plus floors in the sky, nestled in 432 Park Avenue.

*

A few weeks after breaking up with Selena, Carl invited me over to his condo to hang out with him and his wife. His pad was sick, a modern monstrosity up in one of the tallest towers in New York City. I had no idea how he could afford it as a pastor, but when I asked, he just jokingly said, “people like you, my man.” We had dinner and drinks. I was drunk, so they could tell that I was feeling down about how things turned out with Selena. They listened to me and comforted me.

*

Carl hooks his fingers in the waistband of his boxer briefs and tucks them under his balls. He has a semi. He walks forward a step and rubs his penis on Justin’s lips for a few seconds before easing it into his mouth.

*

Then we were all drunk. One thing led to another, and before I knew it my underwear were pulled down and his wife was servicing me. Well, both of us. Carl suggested that we line up our dicks together and let her suck on both at the same time. It felt incredible, but I have no idea how she managed to fit them both in her mouth. Carl was a well-groomed dude; I noticed that his pubes were trimmed clean and super short, unlike mine. I always preferred to let mine grow out, figured that girls like getting fucked by a real man.

*

Carl slowly drove his cock into Justin’s mouth. He met only slight resistance, and before long, Justin’s face is buried in his wild, unkempt pubes. Through the mirror positioned behind Justin, Carl can see Justin’s ass cheeks, exposed by the jockstrap, but nothing more. They’re not spread.

*

Even intoxicated, the whole ordeal was awkward at first. Carl and I had seen each other naked on the daily, since we changed in front of each other after working out, but never like this, all boned up. It felt even weirder to share his wife’s mouth with him, but they both seemed to enjoy it. By the end of the night, I was into it like I would be with any girl. His wife commented on how hairy I kept it down there. She kept telling me how the feeling of my bush rubbing against her clit while I fucked her pussy turned her on, which was hot as fuck, but I felt bad for Carl having to hear her worship my manhood. I eventually stuffed my boxer briefs in her mouth to censor her a bit. Carl jizzed all over himself while I fucked his wife doggystyle.

*

Justin’s hands are still tied behind his head. He can smell the musk coming from Carl’s pubes as the cock pushes deeper into his throat. Carl pulls off when Justin starts coughing up spit, his eyes watering beneath the blindfold. Apparently, the kid needs a break. Carl pushes his boxer briefs to the floor and kicks them up onto the bed behind them, where they land next to a small assortment of other items. His legs are canvassed by a thin layer of visible hair, and he spreads them before backing his ass up to Bieber’s lips. His wife never warmed to the idea, but at least he finally found someone to eat his ass.

*

It went on like that for several weeks. I would fuck her. Carl would watch. I always used condoms to be safe. One time, we spit roasted her. After that, it abruptly died down and they never offered again. I never asked about it, I just figured that the thrill of watching me bone his wife had gotten old. It was back to just me and him chilling, usually at the gym. We decided to get more serious about working out. He suggested we started wearing jockstraps, since they handle your junk better during workouts. I’d always worn boxer briefs, but I was the face of Calvin Klein underwear and they sent me free shipments of just about everything, so we took some of the white jockstraps from there and started wearing them. Honestly, they were kind of legit. I felt like a stud. They had thick waistbands like the athletes wore, they kept my package locked in place all the time, and the way sweat just dripped down my ass hairs instead of soaking into the back of my underwear was like being set free. At some point, after a workout, Carl asked me about Selena. He could tell I was still upset even though I joked and laughed all the time. He said he would talk to Selena for me. I felt so relieved. We hung out all night, had some beers, a few joints. At some point, he deepthroated my manmeat for the first time.

*

Carl was rock hard and dripping precum, but he avoided touching himself, didn’t want to spill prematurely. When his wife refused, he had searched around for other girls that might be into assplay. He didn’t want anything in his ass by any means, he wasn’t a faggot, just wanted a mouth on it, to experience how it felt. He never found any girls willing. Now, here he was. He wasn’t sure what turned him on more, the feeling of a warm tongue sliding up and down his hairy crack, or just the knowledge that the tongue jammed in his ass belonged to former fuckboy Justin Bieber.

*

It became our routine. He would blow me after workouts every once in awhile. I would lie on the bench and he’d usually start out giving me a massage, slowly easing my cock out of the side of my jock. He never swallowed, so I knew he wasn’t actually into it. He was just trying to help me out. Sometimes, he would lay beside me, in a sort of 69 position. I had obviously seen his cock hard before after fooling around with him and his wife, but never up close, so one time I pulled it out of his jockstrap. It was a decent cock, definitely not as big as mine though. I jerked him off while he blew me. The next day, I sucked his cock while he sucked mine. When we got close, we jerked each other off and blew our loads on the floor.

*

Carl grabbed Justin’s shaggy, sand-colored hair and lifted him from the floor and guided him towards the bed. He sat down, easing Justin onto him. His dick was still covered in a thick layer of Bieber’s saliva. It had been a while, so it took a minute or two for Justin to adjust, but soon, his hole was stretching to accommodate the bare spit-lubed cock, allowing the 23 year old’s ass to sink inch by inch until it rested on Carl’s thick pubes.

*

We started helping each other out every time we went to the gym. Sometimes, we wouldn’t even go, just skip straight to his condo and 69. After the first few times, he joked that I should shave my pubes so he didn’t have to choke on them every time. He was halfway serious though, and told me about how girls loved a shaved pubic area. He even told me you could talk some girls into licking your ass if it was nice and shaved. He said his wife loved a shaved man, but he trimmed instead of shaved just to deny her and keep her biting. I figured a new look would probably work well with Selena anyway, so I took his advice and started shaving it clean every day. I shaved my ass clean too, even around my hole, but there wasn’t much down there anyway. At first, I left my happy trail, but Carl told me it looked sloppy with the rest shaved, so I shaved that too.

*

Carl and Justin were sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the same direction, toward the mirror and the two cameras standing at either side of it, though with the blindfold, Justin couldn’t enjoy the view. Carl’s hand rested on Justin’s bulge, but he removed it so that the cameras could capture a better view of Bieber’s huge package, still tucked tightly in his jockstrap. Carl’s dick was buried in Bieber’s ass.

*

Carl tried his best to help me win Selena back. We would brainstorm ways to set up a chance encounter or surprise date, but none of it really panned out. He finally got a hold of her and said that she would be attending church sometime within the next month. He told me I should start preparing to get back with her and even said we would stop helping each other out sexually. He said I could still help get him off if I wanted, since he wasn’t getting any from his wife lately, but that I should probably save myself. I did keep helping him out, mostly because he’d done so much for me and it didn’t really bother me at that point, anyway. By that time, I didn’t really have any money anymore, because I’d given it all to the church and basically stopped working, so Carl was helping me out with finances as well. For awhile, I still had my Calvin Klein gig, but Carl talked me out of that, since I shouldn’t be showing my body to people for money anyway. He had stockpiles of the free underwear they had given me in his condo, so at least we still had that to show for it. He also suggested I start wearing something other than CK jockstraps, since I had severed ties with them. He gave me a bunch of Andrew Christian jockstraps to wear. I don’t know anything about the brand, but they were definitely different. They had a thinner waistband and skimpier overall look. They held my package in place way more securely. I assumed that was better for workouts.

*

Carl was sitting on the edge of the bed, feet on the floor, balls deep in Bieber ass. Justin was effectively sitting on his lap, but both of his legs were on the bed, one on either side of Carl’s legs. Carl grabbed his boxer briefs, which he had earlier discarded on the bed, and brought them up to Justin’s face. They were turned inside out, so he rubbed a bit of each side, package, and then ass, on Bieber’s face before depositing them into his mouth.

*

So, that’s how we’d spend time together. He’d help me out, we’d talk about Selena, how I was feeling, make plans to win her back. I’d help him out and suck his cock. He really wanted me to deepthroat it, just to remind him of his wife’s blowjobs, but it was hard at first because he had stopped shaving his pubes and they had grown out a lot. I eventually got the hang of it though. One time, he got really into it and pushed me on the bed and started fucking my mouth. He was so horned up that he forgot to tell me he was going to blow his load and pull out. He fucking freaked when he accidentally shot his seed down my throat, but it didn’t taste so bad and he was so fucking into it afterwards that it became the routine.

*

Carl had been waiting for tonight to try something new. He picked up a clothespin from beside him and carefully clamped it onto Justin’s right nipple. Justin immediately screamed, the noise muffled by the wad of Lentz underwear in his mouth. Carl started a nice slow rhythmic fuck, and the scream slowly eased into moans. He kept up the rhythm as he picked up the second clothespin and latched it onto Justin’s left nipple.

*

One time, after dumping a load in my mouth, Carl was too exhausted to get up. He just sort of rotated around and laid on top of me, using my groin as a pillow. I remember, because that was the first I saw another guy’s asshole. I guess he hadn’t been shaving down there lately, either. I was kind of curious, and my mouth still tasted like semen, so I figured it couldn’t taste any worse. I leaned forward and licked his ass.

*

Justin was impaled on Carl’s cock. Carl picked up the last item sitting beside him, an 8-inch black dildo. He squirted a drop of silicon lubricant and then smoothed it out evenly over the surface of the dildo.

*

Carl fucking loved it. He kept urging me to keep going. He got so into it that he started playing with my ass too. He didn’t actually lick it, but he rubbed it with his finger. I had never felt anything like it. It was so intense that I don’t remember much, until his penis bottoming out in my ass sometime later that night. I remember him whispering something in my ear about a dildo, but I couldn’t respond because I had his underwear stuffed in my mouth. I realized that they were boxer briefs. I guess Carl had stopped wearing jockstraps at some point. I never told him, but I accidentally jizzed in mine that night while he fucked me.

*

Carl lifted Bieber completely off his cock momentarily, holding him in place just a few inches above it. He picked up the black dildo and placed it alongside his dick. He hadn’t used this one before, and he could barely wrap his hand around both cock and dildo, but he managed to squeeze them together enough to get the tips into Justin’s ass. Bieber moaned at the intrusion and the moans quickly became stifled screams as he was slowly double penetrated. But after a few minutes, Bieber’s stretched hairless asshole bottomed out on Carl’s pelvis.

*

I took Carl’s cock all the time after that. In the mouth, in the ass, wherever he wanted. He started working in some small anal beads and dildos alongside his dick. It fucking hurt like hell, but he told me it really got him off because it reminded him of when he used to double penetrate his wife, cock in her ass, dildo in her pussy. I figured I would get used to it, but the dildos always seemed to get bigger. He said they weren’t. He’s been away recently. I don’t leave NYC anymore, no money. He’s back in town today, so I walk over to his place. My apartment is just down the street. We chill in the foyer for a few minutes and talk about life. He asks about Selena, but I still haven’t been able to get ahold of her. He says he hasn’t blown in a week and really needs some help. I move towards his dick, but he stops me and asks me to strip down to my jockstrap. He pulls out a blindfold and a short length of rope and asks if he can use them on me while I suck him off. Apparently, his wife is into that too.

* 

Justin was doing the work now. Carl was reclined slightly, one hand gripping the rear waistband of Justin’s jockstrap like reins, looking over Justin’s shoulder across the room. It had taken a long time to get here, but the reflection in the mirror told him that what the cameras were capturing was worth the journey:

 

Justin Bieber, hands tied behind his head, blindfolded, wearing nothing but a fucking faggot Andrew Christian jockstrap, bulging and wet with precum, sliding up and down the side-by-side combination of Carl’s meat and an 8-inch dildo, sinking deep enough on each bounce to bottom out on Carl’s pubes with a smack of skin-on-skin. He was moaning. His mouth was agape, exposing the black wad of Carl Lentz underwear jammed inside. Even viewed from across the room, his tattoos were unmistakable. **SON OF GOD** . **Purpose**. His chest was hairless. One clothespin was clamped on either nipple. Happy trail was gone. Ass smooth. His package was covered by the jockstrap, but beneath it, his pubes were shaved clean. Carl launches a week’s worth of warm skeet into Justin’s hole. Still riding out his orgasm in the 23 year old’s ass, he doesn’t notice, but the cameras do. The front of Justin’s jockstrap is drenched. Jizz starts leaking out of either side and drips its way down to his stretched hole. He hasn’t stopped riding Carl’s cock, but Bieber has blown his load, hands free, while getting double butt-fucked, nipples on fire, with the taste of Carl Lentz, cock and ass, lingering in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can read drafts of my future work as they become available at www.conormonaghan.com


End file.
